Kamem Rider Venom (English)
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: Symbionts, Riders, a little of Epics Battles, i need help for the english version., I hope someone take a look on this. M: For... Bad Speak, posible more 18 scenes (Lemmons) and whatever who get Out of my... Cover make By Magna Ryuunoid. That's is not The Driver


**Well this is a Trailer of Kamen Rider Venom, in this you will see data about it. Build style driver. I ask for help for an English version ... Whoever please! Do not forget to stop by Grimm Riders.**

* * *

 _An adventure Rider located in ... NY ?!_

It shows a school, a boy with black hair with white streaks, black shirt, white jean, black shoes, he smiled a little at that an explosion occurs, he runs towards it, just upon arriving

a silver buckle with a glass in the center, a tube on the left with a black spiderweb theme, a black lever with a red rotating handle.

 _A hero particularly ... " **Venomous** "_

- **Henshin!** -Exclaimed the boy as several ways they saw one was a black suit with gray, black boots with spikes on the back of these, a platelet on the knee, at the end of his legs black platelets, black armor on the chest with a white spider with 8 legs, 4 on each side, on his chest, 4 of them through his stomach ending in the back, the other 4 were on his shoulder next to the neck ending at the same point as the other legs, he had shoulder pads with three jaws on it, a bit of armor below it, a gray piece without a weapon return to see a black belt that covered all beforehand (after the elbow in the direction of the hand) with spikes on the side out of this, his head covered by a black mask with whites eyes on this.

 _Unknown beasts?_

It begins to fight against several black masses that seemed dye but that began to gather until taking form of a Symbiote.

- **Let's start! Kamen Rider Venom!-** The creature shrieks, both starting to fight as the surrounding civilians, who did not see the boy transform, began to notice the fight. Then a person in a red, blue suit with a teleraña theme appeared on his chest a black spider symbol.

 **[IT'S PURE... VENOM!]**

-Venom and ... What is that ink monster * of the week, and what happened to Venom, was doing Pilates? - As Spiderman asks, seeing that spot "Simbionte" and Venom. He threw cobwebs at the symbiote which absorbed them and then, I jump towards Spiderman knocking him against the ground, K.R Venom hit that symbiote by throwing it a little far.

- **Try not to squash you spidy** -KR says Venom as a way to that thing slowly, this jump against him as KR Venom dodged the attack, then gave a turn of the back hitting the thing- **Well... Let's see who is more letal between us!-** Exclaimed KR Venom as, the entire screen was covered by various symbols. They all had one thing in common ...It was a spider, but most of these spiders seemed not to be well lit, as some were not noticeable.

 _But not only Venom enters the game._

 **[CURE ALL SICKNESS!]**

 **-Symbiosis!**

 **[Symbiosis! Riot/Scream/Lasher/...]**

- **Henshin!**

 **[Four in One! Get Hybrid!]** **-Jajjajajjaa, Henshin-a whisper is heard.**

 **[Kill Everybody! Get...](Blocked for no Spoilers)**

 **-You symbionts ... I'll finish all of you**.

 **[Simbyote Hunter! Soldier Type S-H!] (Literally It just occurred to me, and I'm talking about what was just right now while writing, if you like what I put if you do not go to the ink.)**

 **\- I with a similar power should be able to use it, this Driver.**

 **[... Spider!](... for Spoilers)**

 _And Maybe some more than others._

 **[... Queen!]**

 **[... King!]**

 **-This is the final battle, Let's see who is the most lethal between us!**

 _And maybe one or other Power Up._

 **[SUSPARSING THE MOST LETAL VENOM!]**

 **[SIMBIOTIC FUSION, START?!]**

* * *

 _And besides ... Besides, it was not all as if my ideas grew from the trees ... Even though it was all for Venom I do not say no more for someone else ... Wow ... Only 600 Words ... i think this gonna be more... In case you did not understand ... I would like to know if you would like to have the story for Kamen Rider Venom, I need your opinion just let me know and I start writing. I certainly ask for help for make this English Version... Seriously whoever is please_


End file.
